Everything
by mewmewpower13
Summary: That moment didnt mean anything special to Fionna but it meant everthying to Marshal Lee. Then the next morning shes gone. And Marshal Lee enrolls to Aa High, not knowing that Fionna also goes there; is this fate? (bad at summery, but the story is better.)
1. Chapter 1: The Party

_This is my first Fan fiction EVER so don't be too harsh on me please. Please and thank you for looking at this story. I own none of the characters._

_Marshal Lee POV_

"Come on dude. Let's go to the party. It will help you forget about her." Fred, my red-headed best friend, said trying to cheer me up. Of course I knew who he was talking about, _Ashley._ I cringe even at the thought of her name.

"And how can this party possibly help me forget?" My response was in a very annoyed tone. I was with Ashley for 3 long years. Even though we argued like every day, she would always listen to me.

"There's gonna be a ton of girl's there. And what girl wouldn't want to hang out with a smooth guitarist like you." As always, Fred wasn't completely lying. I don't want to brag but I play a pretty mean guitar.

"Fine, I will go but not right now, I have to take a shower first. Then I will have to get dressed, and brush my hair and…."

"Alright, alright. I get it but you better be there at 9 o'clock on the dot. And I mean it this time."

"Ok, I _promise_ I will be at the party at 9 o'clock on the dot." Even though my back was facing him, I could feel his eyes rolling at my 'promise'.

"Good, imma keep my eye on the time." Fred walked over to the door and started to walk out "See ya, later Marshal."

"Yeah, yeah. See ya later." After that, Fred left the room without another word.

A sigh came from my lips as I stood up from the bed that I was earlier practicing my guitar on. I glance over at my alarm clock to see what time has already passed since I last checked up on the time. _8:30_, about thirty minutes till Fred expects me at this party of his.

_'Alrighty then. Let's see what I should wear. Hmm I guess this will do fine.'_ I picked up a Red plaid shirt with some black jeans and headed into the bathroom.

_Fionna POV_

"Will Brain be there also?"

"Fi, you need to forget about that boy. He never has given the time of day and you know I'm saying the truth. I don't want your heart broken by him. Now hand me the brush, so I can finish your hair." I handed my sister Cat, the purple brush that was lying on the side table next to me. She then grabs the light blue butterfly clip from my hands and fixes it in my hair.

"There fi, you look gorgeous" she clasped her hands in excitement.

"You never answered my question…" My voice was almost to a whisper.

"You need to forget about him and this party will help with that. You need to go have fun and especially meet someone new. And that's exactly what you're gonna do." Just by her voice, anyone could tell she was dead serious.

"Shouldn't you be leaving to see Manny?" That was the only thing I could come up that would change this whole subject.

"Oh my glob! I almost forget all about it, thanks Fi." She grabbed her gold hand bag. "Fi, don't forget to be at that party and have fun!" her voice so loud, I'm surprised the neighbors didn't complain about the noise.

"Don't worry, I will."

"Good." Cat comes over to me and kisses my forehead then runs out the door faster that lightning. "Don't forget to have fun!" Her yell was so audible even when she was down the hall.

"I'll try to remember that." I uttered under my breath. I looked into my closet all over.

_'What to wear, what to wear.'_ After about 5 minutes of rummaging through my closet, I picked out my white tank top, with the blue hoody and a pair of blue jeans. After changing I grabbed my cell and made my way out of the room and to the party.

_Marshal Lee POV_

After I got done drying off my wet black hair, I grab my black converse from under the bed and put them on. Stand up to pat my pockets, making sure I have my phone and my key card for the room. Then I also nab my iPod off the dresser and put the earphones on to listen to my favorite jams. I then took my key card out and locked the door behind me.

The party is held in the lobby of the log hotel that Fred and I are staying at for winter break. Damn, the party is a lot bigger and there are more people that I thought there would be.

_'Man, I'm really glad Ashley isn't here now. Wait, I am supposed to forget about her. I told Fred this stupid party wouldn't work.'_

Just as the song _"Start of Something Good" by Daughtry_ came on my IPod, I saw her. The most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes on, she was a goddess compared to Ashley. Her sparkling blue eyes were trapped in a book, while her blonde, silk-like hair sank past her shoulders and nearly to the middle of her back.

_'She is the girl that's gonna help me forget all about Ashley.' _For the first time ever, I was at a total loss for words. Every step I took closer towards her, I could hear my heart pumping fast and my hands getting sweatier.

_'Alright come down, Marshal Lee. You still have time to retreat.' _ Then I look around at where I am, only a foot away from where she was sitting. _'Ok, you can do this. Just go for it.'_

Every thought in my head of what to say to her disappeared when her blue eyes turned away from her book and up at me. I take a deep breath then lean one arm on the side table next to her.

"Hey, I'm Marshal."

_Thank you if you read this, I would really appreciate some reviews/comments if I should continue this. Thanks again_

_ -Alice_


	2. Chapter 2: The Dance

_Sorry I never updated, I just got Microsoft word on my computer at home so I can finally type._

_I don't own Adventure time…but I wish I did._

_Fionna's POV_

As I hear the faint sound of footsteps getting progressively closer to my location I see him out of the corner of my eye. He's black hair that rested just above his eyes swayed back and forth with his movements. He must have the palest skin on a guy in the whole glob world!

"Hey, I'm Marshal Lee." He's voice is so smooth, calming, and even care-free, nothing like Brian's voice.

_'Whoa, wait a minute. Is he really talking to me? He must be talking to someone sitting next to me or behind me.' _ I turn my head to look behind me for the person this guy, this _Marshal Lee,_ is talking to.

Failing to see or hear anyone answer him I do the only thing I can think of doing in this situation, pointing at my self; questionably. Then he starts to chuckle a bit at my action.

"Yes, I'm talking to you. Since I already told you my name how about you? What's your name?"

"Oh uh, I'm Fionna." My tone was half filled with pride and the other half daze, dreaming of Brian.

"Hmm... Fionna, what a beautiful name" He smiles at the word beautiful, which makes me blush.

_'Get a hold of yourself Fionna. You don't know this guy and your heart belongs to Brian, right?'_

Just as my blush almost faded away, the Dj played the most romantic slow song ever.

_'I wish Brian was here, I could ask him to dance with me.'_ An accidental sigh come from my lips.

**_Marshall Lee POV_**

After the slow song started, I can so tell by in the look in her eyes that she was indeed thinking about something or maybe even s_omeone._ Then she let out a disappointed sigh. It only took a few seconds to figure out my next response.

"Would you like to dance Fionna?" With that single question Fionna quickly looks at me with a tiny, almost un-seeable blush across her cheeks.

_'Man, her blushing face is so cute.'_ _Getting ready for rejection I was surprise that she actually slowly touch my hand. In reaction I grab hers a little tighter and pulled up from her seat._

As I lead her to the dance floor, I could tell she was nervous by the way she kept staring at the floor.

"Its ok, there's nothing to nervous about" I said; trying to calm her down a little. When we got in the right spot, my other hand held her waist. She moves back little from the sudden touch but surprising recovers quickly.

"To worn you, I'm not a real good dancer." I look down at her with a small smile.

"Don't worry, I'll lead." I feel a smirk on my face as I hold her tighter then spin her around. "You should really give yourself more credit, you're doing awesome." I state honestly as I began to dip her gently.

"Thanks Marshy." After she aid that, she blushes more than I ever though possible.

**_Fionna POV_**

"Thanks Marshy." My eyes widen just as the words come. I turn redder then a fire truck.

_'__What the glob did I just say? Marshy? Where did that come from?'_

"I'm so sorry, I don't know where that came from." I still can't believe I said that! I look up at him, only to see him laughing and to see what I think is a tiny hint of red to his cheeks.

"Its fine but you can only call me that if I can give you a nickname also, ok?"

"Depends on the nickname" It took him a few seconds to answer but I could see him light up when he thought of the nickname.

" It's Fi."

"Fi?"

"Yeah, I think it fits perfectly, alright Fi?" He smiles so kindly at me which almost can melt some girl's heart.

"Yeah sure Marshy" I say smiling right back. "I have to go but you want to, like, trade numbers and talk another time?"

"Well I don't usually give my number out to people but this time I can make an exception." He hands me his phone and I hand him mine in return. After all that was done, I gave him a big hug, when made him and I blush.

"See ya later, Marshy."

"See ya Fi." After he said goodbye I walk to the door to exit the party when I look back to wave bye, but he's already gone._ 'Weird...'_

As I make it back to my room I close the door behind me and slide to the floor. _'What the glob was that?' _ I thought as I stared into the black endless sky.

_Marshal Lee POV_

As soon as she walks away I run back to my room to calm myself down. When I open the door I see Fred on his bed reading.

"There you are Marshal, I was started to think you left with some girl."

"Fred, I think I like someone" I said still in disbelief of what just happened a few minutes ago.

"Whoa, this is big dude!" Fred practically jumped out of his bed.

"Yeah I kind of figured that out."

"Does she like know you're a vampire?" My eyes just widen open at Fred's question.

_'Oh crap'_

_So how was that? Was it too long or too short? I'm still not sure on how long a chapter should be. And sorry if there's any grammar or spelling mistakes, I suck at spelling stuff...But please RxR _

_-Alice_


	3. Chapter 3: Texting and Departure

_From now on I will try to update as soon as I can. Thanks for all the reviews. Oh and also my friend was reading this and she said it reminded her of High School Musical. I promise the beginning might be a little like HSM but it's not a HSM parody story. Now, I don't own adventure time or its characters, but if I did (being the girl I am) I would put more romance in it with Marceline/Finn and Marshal Lee/Fionna._

_Fionna POV_

After about an hour or so of laying on my bed thinking about Marshal Lee, I hear the door slowly and quietly start to unlock. Slowly, I grab my sword from under my pillow and make my way to the door; ready to attack if it's an intruder. The door opens and I run forward with a battle cry.

"Baby girl, it's just me." Luckily I stop right before the sword would have hit Cat.

"What are you doing, unlocking the door like that? I thought you were an intruder!"

"Do you know what time it is? I figured you would be asleep, so I didn't want to wake you up." I look over at the clock and she's right, it's a quarter after midnight. I sigh in relief then walk over to my closet to change into a blue night gown before I lay back on my bed.

"Why the glob are you back so late anyway? I thought the party ended at 11:30" I ask while putting my sword back in its place, under my pillow.

"It did, but I was looking for you for about half an hour then I figured you came back here, so I went to hang out at Manny's house for a few minutes." It was no secret that Cat wasn't a virgin so I knew what she meant by _hang out_. But its not very surprising, Manny and Cat have been dating for almost 4 years now. "Did you have fun tonight? Or at least try to have fun." Cat questioned hopefully as she turns to the lamp and turned off the lights, climbs onto her bed and lies down.

"Yeah, I guess you could say I had fun." My mind reeled back the party when Marshal Lee showed up and when we danced. Then I could feel a blush go across my face.

"Ok goodnight Cat." I rolled over trying to sleep and hide my face at the same time.

"Goodnight, baby cakes." I grab my phone off the desk next to me and texts Brian. _'Goodnight Brian.' _Then I sent my phone back to it's originally place. A few moments later I get excited when I hear my phone softly vibrate. I look over at Cat, who is already sound asleep then I pick up my phone.

When I flip open my phone I found two surprises, one being it wasn't a text from Brian but from Marshal Lee. And the other was, he put Marshy as his name. I smile a little as I read his message.

'_Hey Fi, didn't know if you were already asleep but I wanted to say I had a great time, goodnight – ML' _I reply then sent my phone down, I fall asleep dreaming happily.

_Marshal Lee POV_

"Well, does she know about the inhuman world?"

"I-I don't know, it never really came up in our conversation. She didn't seem to know, so I would say no." Fionna just seemed like a normal, down-to-earth kind of girl.

"Well for the time being it doesn't seem to matter, I guess. I mean you guys just met so there's no need to tell her out of the blue." Fred just lies back down and dozes off after that.

_'Well he's not wrong, there's no reason to tell her. It would probably just scare her off. Plus I need to know I can trust her. And more importantly, that she can trust me.'_ I start to look through my stuff and change into an old gray shirt and some boxers before turning the light off and lying down.

Just before I drift into sleep, I grab my phone from my jeans that are lying on the floor.

_'I see, so she put Fi instead of Fionna.'_ I sent a text saying goodnight then starts to put the phone back when I feel it buzzing. Then I quickly turn the screen on and open the text from Fionna and accidentally read it out loud.

"Thanks Marshy, I had a great time too, goodnight also - Fionna" I quickly look over to Fred, who just stirred a little in his sleep. I smile as I set the phone back down.

_'Fionna, that's one amazing girl.'_ That was my last thought before I slipped into peaceful dreams about the blonde beauty I have just met.

_Fionna POV_

"Why" I start to yawn. "Why do we have to leave so early in the morning? Can't we just leave like at 2 or something?"

"Sorry, but this was the only plane ride I could get today, the others were all booked. You can sleep on the plane." It's like 6:15 and Cat says this is the only flight she could get that goes back home.

"Cant we just stay today and leave tomorrow?" I say then yawn again.

"No, cause school starts in two days, and you need to get back on your schedule so you won't be sleepy during school and not fall asleep anymore." She always uses that card. I slept once in class in 5th grade but now I'm in 10th grade and I haven't done that since.

_'Well at least I get to see Brian again.'_ Cat checks us out at the front counter then calls a taxi.

When the taxi gets here, we both put our suitcases in the trunk and sits in the backseat.

"Where to ladies?" The taxi driver asked.

"Drive to the airport, please." Cat replies while I slowly started to close my tired eyes.

_Marshal Lee POV_

When I get up I try to call Fi's cell phone to see if she wants to hang out but it keeps going to voicemail.

"She still won't answer?" Fred asked when he opened the bathroom door and stepped out.

"Yeah, it keeps going to voicemail every time I try." Disappointment was very clearly my voice.

"Maybe her phone died or she might have even given you a fake number." Fred teased.

"Maybe…"

"Whoa whoa, no sarcastic comment? I was just kidding; look she was at the party right?"

"Uh, yeah I already told you that."

"Well then there's a good possibility that she's staying at this hotel. Go down to the main desk and ask them." I think that was the first really smart thing Fred has ever said.

So, I took Fred's advice and ran down to the main desk and ask the lady if a Fionna was staying here.

"There _was_ a Fionna staying here with her Sister."

"Was?"

"Yeah, they just left about 3 hours ago." It took a moment to realize what she just said.

"Alright that's all, thank you" With that I walked outside and looks up at the sky.

_"Fionna..."_

_How was that? Tell me what yall think. More people that review, fav and follow makes me want to write more and faster *hint hint* -Alice_


	4. Chapter 4: First Day of Class

_I know this is the 3__rd__ chapter I'm posting today but since I didn't post any during winter break I thought I should post as many as I could. Plus I wrote down a lot of ideas and drafts for chapters during the break. Oh and just so you know Marshal Lee, Fionna, Brian (Gum-but) and Fred (Flame prince) are the same age. So now without further ado, I don't own Adventure time or any of the characters but I would be the happiest girl in the world if I did._

_2 days later (first day of the 2__nd__ semester at Aa High school_

_Fionna POV_

_Beep, beep, beep._ I hear my alarm clock start to go off; trying to ignore it I cover my head with a pillow. _Beep, beep, beep._ Then I remember Cat got me an alarm clock that gets louder if you don't shut it off. (A/N: I have one of those and they are really annoying -_-)

I reluctantly sit up and rub the sleep sandy stuff out of my eyes and walk over to turn the annoying machine off. Then I walk to the light switch located next to the door in the dark and turn it on to light up the room. Quickly, I grab my short dark blue skirt, light blue shirt, my undergarments and some socks then rushes into the bathroom to take my shower.

After dying my hair and body I get dressed and brush my teeth then my hair. Then finish with clipping the blue bunny hair clip or decoration and to keep my bangs out of my hair. Grabs my shoes and slips them on then grabs my _new_ phone and sighs when I remember what happened when we were at the airport.

_'I mean really, who leaves there cell phone in a hotel in a different city. At least I remembered everyone's number so I could put them in my new phone. Well everyone except one…Marshy…I feel so bad, Marshal probably thinks I'm one of those girls who texts you once then never with you again.'_ I sigh at that thought.

As I grab my jacket and backpack that's in the living room, I can hear Cat honking at me meaning _'Hurry up or I'm leaving you.' _So I rush down the stairs after turn all the lights off and locking up the house. I sigh, thinking about Marshal Lee as I hop into the passenger's seat and can tell Cat noticed the sigh too.

"What's wrong? Still thinking about Brian?" I could hear the annoyance in her voice when she said Brian's name. She starts to drive out of the parking lot and onto the rose that connects to a main road.

"No, another boy..." And the next thing I know the car stop immediately.

"Wait what? What's his name and where did you meet him?" Oh no, I can hear her protective-older-sister mode turn on.

"He's name is Marshal Lee and I met him at the New Year's Eve Party. We talked and then he asked me to talk and before I left we traded numbers."

"Why are you sighing about him?" she asked as she continued to drive to school.

"Well when my phone mysteriously disappeared…."

"When you left it at the hotel." My sister corrected me.

"Anyway, I remember everyone's number but his so I can't text or call him anymore." I said, a little sad.

"Cheer up baby cakes, today's gonna be a good day. I just know it." As she parked the car in the school parking lot.

"What ever you say Cat." I mumbled as I got out of the car with my bag and walk into the school and into the office to get my new schedule.

_'Alright first hour is English in room 132'_ I walk down the hall to the English classroom then step inside. I walk up to the board to the seating chart, seeing no one that I really knew or hang out with in my class, I go and sit down in my seat.

_Marshal Lee POV_

I wake up with a sigh as I see my phone with no new messages or missed calls. I haven't talk to Fi since that night but I can't get her out of my head. She probably thinks I'm some weird stalker after the hundreds of texts I sent her and the calls I made and I wouldn't blame her. Even to me, it seems a little stalker-ish.

I grab my usually plaid shirt and jeans and jump into the shower, then after I'm all dried off and dressed I grab a tiny bit of gel and use it to make my hair the way I like it (A/N the way it usually is in all the Marshal Lee fan art.) and makes sure its still soft to the touch.

_'Glob, why does school have to start so early? Well at least it's still dark and the sun doesn't come up yet.'_

Today is gonna be so difficult. Not only is it the first day of school, it's the first day of _public_ school. Yeah that's right; I've never been to public school. I'm a vampire, I already know all I need to know, but Fred says it will be good for me to hang out with people my age or at the very least people who are the age I look like and I also promised him I would give it a try.

_'He is still in Colorado since he didn't come here with me, he would never know if I just stayed in this house all day long. Wait what am I saying? Of course Fred would find someway to find out.' _ I sigh as I walk to the window to make sure the sun isn't up then puts my compact umbrella into my backpack to block the sun's rays when I walk home.

I lock the house when I leave the house and make my way to the new school. It wasn't that far, only about a 5 minute walk to my destination. As I walk up to the school but not before I hear whispers from, what I'm guessing, and other students about "The new kid."

_'Wow not even one step into the door and I'm already popular'_ Even my thoughts can be sarcastic sometimes.

As I walk into the school, I finally find the Office. I give my name to the lady at the desk and ask for a class schedule. Once she gives it to me I make my way around the school to find a clock. Finally about about what seemed forever, I found one, 8:04.

"Crap, 1 minute till class starts. What is my class anyway?" I look at my schedule which says that my first hour is an English hour in room 132.

I find my class room about 2 minutes after the bell rings. I see, what I assume to be the teacher, talking to adult then he looks at me.

"You must be the new student here. Wait here and I'll introduce you." I nod and lean against the wall.

_'Great just what I love, introduction…'_

_Fionna POV_

My mind can't help to wonder about Marshal Lee and wonders what he is doing right now. My thinking was put the a pause when the teacher walks in and starts talking.

"Class we have a new student and he comes all the way from Colorado" Then the teacher starts to motion who every is wait in the hallways to come inside. As he walked into the class room, my eyes widen and I just stood up from my seat. All of my classmates where looking at me but I didn't care at that moment.

"Students this is…" The teacher's sentence was cut off by my voice.

"Marshy?" Marshal look straight at me surprised and only said one word.

"Fi?"

_So yeah, I liked this chapter how about you guys? RxR - Alice_


	5. Chapter 5: How?

_So after some thought and reading the reviews I've decided to…*drum roll* to continue this story and actually be proud of something that I wrote. And plus I like this story too. And thanks to all of the reviewers, favoriters (is that a word O.o) and followers. I don't own Adventure Time or the characters but it would be math to own it!_

_Marshal Lee POV_

I wait for only a couple of seconds till I see the teacher I talked just a few moments ago motion his hand for me to come in. I stuff my hands in my jean pockets and sighed. _'Well let's get this over with.'_

I look down while walking in, not wanting to make eye contact with any of the kids. I think of Fi's voice, wanting to talk to her again, wanting to see her at least one more time.

"Marshy?" My eyes widen because only one person calls me that. Then my head shoots up in disbelief. There standing only a few feet from me is Fionna.

_'Am I dreaming? Is Fi really standing here, right in front of me?'_ Fionna just stood there and looked at me in, what looked like, disbelief also.

"Fi?" Was all that I could say. _'You look more beautiful that I remembered. Why haven't you answered my texts and calls?'_ Is what I really wanted to say and much more.

"Ehem." I could see from the corner of my eye the teacher was glaring at Fionna, which ticked me off a little. Then I see Fionna slowly sit back down in her seat but never taking her eyes off me.

"As I was saying, class this is Marshall Lee. Marshal you can go sit over there. I hope everyone will be nice to him and answer any questions he may have." He pointed to the seat in the back. I can tell this teachers gonna is a prick since there's a perfectly good seat open next to Fionna but he places me the farthest away from her.

The whole class period I would tune out the teachers annoying jabbering and just watch Fionna. If she looked back I would look at the blank, white, lined paper on my desk and pretend not to be staring at her.

As I was pretending not to be staring at her the bell rang meaning 1st hour was over with. I quickly get up and look for Fi but she has already left the class room.

_'That can't be a good sigh'_ I walk out into the hallway only to here a voice behind me.

"Is that really you Marshy?" I turn around to see Fionna behind me.

_Fionna POV_

I wait out in the hallway by the door for Marshal to come out. When I see him come out, he looks like he's looking for me.

"Is that really you Marshy?" In an instant, he turns around to look at me. He walks over to me like he's mad. _'This can't be good' _ Instead of yelling at me for not talking to him anymore, he hugs me, which in return makes me blush.

"It's so good to see you again, Fi" I smile at his remark.

"It's good to see you to but Marshy can you let me go. People are staring…"

"Oh sorry." He lets go then smoothes his hair back, obviously trying to keep his cool.

"So how are you here?" Getting right to the point with this.

"Well I just moved here. I never knew you lived here I swear. Now why haven't you texted or called me back?" Now he was getting straight to the point.

"Well…" I tell him what happened with my phone then he starts to laugh.

"Wait, you actually left your phone back in Colorado?"

"Yeah, I know. Ha ha very funny. Since your new, do you wanna sit with me at lunch today?" he smiles softly when I ask.

"Sure, I would love to."

"Awesome-socks! Ok, I have to go to class but see ya later Marshy!" I said practically running to next hour.

_Marshal Lee POV_

"Awesome-socks! Ok, I have to go to class but see ya later Marshy!" She said as she ran to her next hour. I smile and yell back

"See ya at lunch Fi!" I hum happily to my next class thinking about Fionna.

'_Glob, I don't remember that last time I was this happy. All I know is that it was a long time.' _ After another introduction, I sit in my sit and stares out the window. Then a huge blush grows across my face.

'_Wait, is this a lunch date with Fionna?'_

_So how was that? I think it was still too short for my taste. And for a future warning there may be a few songs in the future chapters. I mean what do you except when you have a sexy vampire with a bad-ass axe bass and a hot voice? Well RxR – Alice._


	6. Chapter 6: Lunch Date?

_I'm going to try to post a new chapter everyday, but since I love writing it will probably be more that one; especially on weekends when I have nothing planned (like today). _

_Note: Brian (Gum-but) and the other princes (except Fred A.K.A. Flame Prince) are on the football team and Brian is the Captain. Disclaimer: So I don't own Adventure time, sadly. _

_Marshal Lee POV_

_'Is this a lunch date with Fi? No, probably not; she wouldn't even think of something like that, right? I mean she probably just wants to catch up and junk. Is it even catching up when we saw each other only two days ago? Wait, it was only two days? It felt like eternity. Why do I keep asking these questions to myself?'_

"Marshal Lee" I shake the thoughts away and look up at the teacher who called my name, I think her name is Mrs. Lemongrab. She has done nothing but yell in that annoying voice all hour. Imagine a screaming cat or nails on a chalk board but a million times worse.

"Yeah?"

"What is the formula for photosynthesis?"

"6 CO2 + 6 H2O → C6H12O6 + 6 O2"

"Correct"

'_Yeah, I know that's correct'_ is what I thought right before anything problem came up. _'What am I gonna tell her if she asks why I'm not eating? I guess I'll just use the medication lie like I always do.' _ I sigh. _'I don't want to lie to her but if I tell her the truth I will have to tell her everything.' _

That's pretty much what happened in my next to hours before lunch. I would get nervous about if this was a lunch date or not. Then the teacher of the hour would ask me a question, which was supposedly hard since they didn't learn it yet and everyone would be in awe. And in the end, I would then feel guilty that I would have to lie to Fi. _Ring ring._

'_Looks like it's time to find the cafeteria and Fi'_ I grab my junk and walkout of the classroom towards the cafeteria.

_Fionna POV_

_Ring ring._ _'Well there's the bell. Now hopefully Marshal can find the cafeteria and I can find him.'_ I get up from my seat and walk down the hallway to the cafeteria.

'_I still can't believe Marshal is at my school! This is math!'_ I am so happy that I don't even notice Brian walked past me until he called my name.

"Hey, Fionna" That's strange. Why is Brian talking to me during school? He said he wouldn't talk to me in public for my _protection_; what ever that means. I mean I'm not the kind of girl who needs protection but I listen to his wishes anyway.

"Oh uh hey Brian. What are you up to?"

"Not a lot, you seem happier that usually. Something good happen?"

"Oh my friend, Marshal Lee, moved here from Colorado. I'm just happy I get to hang out with him again." I make sure not to mention that Marshal and I only met two days ago.

"Oh uh that's cool I guess. Do you wanna sit with me and the guys during lunch?" (A/N: "the guys" are the other princes.)

_'What? Brian is really inviting me to sit with him? This has to be a dream'_

"I would love to but I told Marshal I would sit with him. I have to go find him now. Maybe next time, Brian" I run to the cafeteria to look for Marshal, which is pretty easy since his leaning on the wall alone. I'm guessing he found me since he walks over towards me.

_Brian's POV_

After science class, which of course I get an A in, I walk past Fionna but it looks like she didn't even acknowledged my presence.

"Hey Fionna." I know I'm breaking the rule about talking to her in public but hey, it's my rule to break.

"Oh uh hey Brian. What are you up to?" So I was right! She didn't even notice I was here until I called her name.

"Not a lot, you seem happier that usually. Something good happen?"

"Oh my friend, Marshal Lee, moved here from Colorado. I'm just happy I get to hang out with him again."

_'It couldn't be that Marshal Lee, could it? For Fionna's sake, I hope it isn't Mr. Vampire King.'_

"Oh uh that's cool I guess. Do you wanna sit with me and the guys during lunch?" She couldn't say no to that.

"I would love to but I told Marshal I would sit with him. I have to go find him now. Maybe next time, Brian" I stand there in shock as she walks away. Did she really just reject me? All of a sudden there's a pain in my chest.

_'She did. She did reject my offer. And for this Marshal Lee fellow. If he plans to take my Fionna away from me then he is very mistaken.'_ Then I feel an arm come around my shoulders, as I look to the right, I see its Larry (LSP).

"Glob, what's wrong Brian."

"Nothing Larry; lets go to lunch"

"Now that's what I'm talking about" As we are walking to the cafeteria also I couldn't help but still feel the pain in my chest.

_Marshal Lee POV_

_'Where is she? She said she to meet here, right? Wait she didn't say a place to meet' _I sigh but then a few moments later I see her come into view. I sigh again but in relief this time as I walk her way.

"Hey, sorry I got caught up in something did you wait long?"

"Only like an eternity." Sarcasm was clear in my voice and I wanted it like that.

"Oh ha ha, very funny"

"I can't help I'm a very funny guy. Now why don't you go get your lunch and meet me at that table." I point the empty table next to our general area.

"Your not gonna eat? Are you not feeling well?" She looked concerned and it was almost a little funny; almost.

"I'm fine, just not hungry. You just go get food and I'll wait here."

"Well alright them." She walks over to get her food and comes to sit down next to me only about 5 minutes later. And as she sits down I notice someone watching her, someone horribly familiar, _Gum-but…_

While Fi is talking, I can see that she takes quick glances over at Gum-but when he's not looking. _'Oh please tell me that my Fi has a crush on Bubba. Wait my Fi? Yeah, that's right; my Fi.'_ My chest tightens up at the thought have Fionna actually liking that pink-loving boy.

And even though Fi didn't see it, Bubba was looking at her when she wasn't looking either. But not only her, she would glare at me only to receive my smirk in reply.

_'She's mine, Bubba.'_

_Brian's POV_

_"Marshal Lee the Vampire King. She is mine, remember that.'_ I mentally said after he stared to smirk at my glaring.

_So? Yeah, you can probably tell, I don't like gumball in fan fictions, mostly only if he's a bad guy. If you have any suggestions or notes/comments then you can PM me or tell me in a review. Which reminds me RxR - Alice_


	7. Chapter 7: Reason Behind the Crush

_So Fiolee forever! I don't own Adventure Time or the math characters_

_Fionna POV_

I still feel bad about saying no to Brian about sitting with him for lunch, but I have to admit. I am lots of fun with Marshal. Even though I was glancing back at Brian, most of my attention is on Marshal.

_'Now that I think about it, I should have asked him if he wanted to eat with us. It would be fun to have the guys meet each other.'_

"Hey, Fi. Are you listening?"

"Huh? What you say?"

"I asked to see your schedule to see if we have anymore classes together. Is that ok?" I nod as I look through my pockets for the crumbled piece of paper then give it to him. Then he gave me a disappointed sigh.

"Nope, no more classes together."

"That sucks. What class do you have next?"

"Um, I'm pretty sure its Math class with…."

"Mrs. Cinnabuns?"

"Yeah how'd you know?

"You have the class with my sister."

"Well if she's related to you then she must be beautiful." I could feel a blush appear on my cheeks. I punch his arm but not to hard.

"Shut up."

"I'm not lying though." He smiles at me. I look up at the clock.

"Glob I gotta get going to class, talk to you later Marshy" I get up to throw my trash away and start to walk out of the cafeteria but stop when I feel a tug on my arm. I turn around to see Marshal holding my arm.

"What's wrong Marsh?"

"Oh nothing but I was thinking since you forgot my number I would give it to you again" He then hands me a torn part of a napkin that reads his name and number.

"Oh thanks Marshy. I almost forgot to ask you for that again. Text you later?"

"Yeah but don't loose the number again, ok?"

"Yeah, yeah. Ok dad." He chuckles.

"See ya Fi." he then walks the opposite way to where the classroom is located.

_Marshal Lee POV_

As I leave Fi and walk into the class I sit down in the only open spot I could find. Next to me is a mildly attractive girl with light brown hair and some blonde streaks.

_'Hmm… I've seen her somewhere, but where?' _ It took a few minutes to finally realize where I saw her. I never technically saw her in real life but I have seen her picture. And her picture was on the screen on the computer on the main desk in that hotel in Colorado.

_ 'So that means, she must be Fi's sister. What was her name again? Cat was it?'_

"What are you staring at?" She isn't as pretty as my Fi but she has more attitude than her.

"Nothing to pretty" I smirk at her.

"Be careful pretty-boy, I'm not afraid to use this nails if I have to." She says as she writes the notes from the white board.

"Ok whatever. So are you Fionna's sister?" Her head snapped back at me.

"Yes, are you friends with my baby cakes?" Cat's voice had a disgusted tone as she asked the question.

"Yeah, I'm Marshal Lee."

"Oh so you're the one that my Fionna was getting sad over not texting anymore."

_'Fi was sad over that too?'_

"So Fi, she likes Brian. What's up with that?" Cat eyes are filled with shock,

"She told you?"

"So it's true, I could just tell by the way she was looking at him earlier. So how did that happen? Her little crush on Gum-but?"

"Well it started when in the middle of 8th grade. Back then Fionna wasn't all strong and junk like she is now. And when she was younger a lot of the older boys would pick on her. I still feel horrible about it. It was going on for such a long time and I never knew it was happening. She would come home with scraps and bruises and always told me she just fell down while playing." I clench my fists in anger that my little Fi had to go through something like that. "Anyway one day Brian comes over and pretty much saves Fionna from the boys and makes sure no one picked on her again."

_'Glob, why couldn't I have been the one to save Fi instead of him. Maybe she would have liked me instead.'_

"But what I don't like about her little crush is that Brian won't talk or even acknowledge her in public. She says he wants to protect her or something but I don't believe it for a second. And I can tell that hurts Fi a lot."

_'Ok I'm going to kill Gum-but for hurting my Fi. No one will hurt her on my watch.'_

"Hey Marshal?"

"Yeah?"

"I think it's gonna start raining soon and probably not stop for a while and I have to stay after school for a few hours. Can you walk Fi home; I don't like her walking alone. I know she's a tough girl but I still worry, ya know?"

"Yeah sure" _'I'll do anything to spend time with my Fi'_

The bell rings and I go to my last hour for the day only to be bored for like the whole class. Just watching the clock, wanting it so bad to go faster. _Ring, ring. _ Just as the bell rings I race outside to look for Fionna.

_Fionna POV_

_Ring, ring. _ I sigh as I stand up and look outside.

_'I usually love the rain but Cat has to stay after so I have to walk alone.'_ I walk to my locker grab my junk then put my rain coat on. As I walk outside I can now tell its pouring, but I also notice someone standing by the sidewalk. As I walk to him, I immediately know who it is.

"Marshy?" I was right, it was Marshal Lee. He turns around and smiles at me.

"There you are, I've been waiting for you"

"You have? Why?" Why is Marshy waiting for me?

"Your sister wanted me to take you home." He opens his umbrella and starts to walk in the rain.

"I see you came prepared"

"I always do" He says as he smirks at me.

"Shall we get going then?"

"Lead the way, Fi." As we start walking together under his umbrella, he was very quiet for the most part. It was more like his was thinking of what to say. When we walk up to my house is the time he finally says something.

"Hey Fi, why do you like Brian?" Oh glob, I can feel me cheeks getting red again.

"Huh?! W-where did you get that from?"

"It was just a guess. I asked Cat about it and she told me about the time you got bullied and Gum-but saved you. But I wanna hear your story."

"Well I guess I liked the way he helped me when no one else did."

"You know if I was there, I would do the same, right?"

"Yeah I know Marshy." I smile at him.

"I will always be here for you Fi." He comes close to me and kisses my cheek after saying that then walks away. I watch him walk away and put my hand on the kissed cheek.

_'Marshal...'_ Just then I hear my phone ring and pull it out to see that Brian's the one calling me. So I answer it immediately.

"Hello?"

"Hey Fi, its Brian, I was wondering if you wanna go out tomorrow…"

_Duh, Duh, DUH. Cliffhanger. So what yall think she'll say? RxR - Alice_


	8. Author's Note

**Authors Note**

Sorry for the lack of updating my story. I've been very busy with me school work and I have a new computer at home but it doesn't have word. Also I am in a creative slump. If you have any ideas for what could happen in the story. Will you please message me? If I like it I will give you credit for your idea. So please message me as soon as you have a good idea. I'm open to pretty much all ideas.

-Alice


End file.
